With the popularity of portable electronic devices and wireless devices that support audio applications, there is a growing need to provide a simple and complete solution for audio communications applications. For example, some users may utilize Bluetooth-enabled devices, such as headphones and/or speakers, to allow them to communicate audio data with their wireless handset while freeing to perform other activities. Other users may have portable electronic devices that may enable them to play stored audio content and/or receive audio content via broadcast communication, for example.
However, integrating multiple audio communication technologies into a single device may be costly. Combining a plurality of different communication services into a portable electronic device or a wireless device may require separate processing hardware and/or separate processing software. Moreover, coordinating the reception and/or transmission of data to and/or from the portable electronic device or a wireless device may require significant processing overhead that may impose certain operation restrictions and/or design challenges. For example, a handheld device such as a cellphone that incorporates Bluetooth and Wireless LAN may pose certain coexistence problems caused by the close proximity of the Bluetooth and WLAN transceivers.
Furthermore, simultaneous use of a plurality of radios in a handheld may result in significant increases in power consumption. Since power is a precious commodity in most wireless mobile devices, combining devices such as a cellular radio, a Bluetooth radio and a WLAN radio requires careful design and implementation in order to minimize power usage.
Generally, having fewer parts in a device will translate to smaller power requirements and this is very important for handheld communication devices that are battery powered. Accordingly, more and more of baseband processing may be done digitally to reduce a number of power-hungry analog parts.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.